


Twirl

by Inkfire



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dancing, Episode: s01e10 The Doctor Dances, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkfire/pseuds/Inkfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope flares, life wins, and then—only then—the Doctor dances. A tiny drabble with very light Nine/Rose, for cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twirl

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny, 100-word drabble about the very end of The Doctor Dances… because it's cute.

Feet slipped into familiar, long-forgotten patterns. In the blink of an eye, distant, cool knowledge shifted into something alive, that responded to the music. It responded to her, he thought briefly as he twirled her and watched her beaming. Rose Tyler, little human girl—so ephemeral—and teasing and laughing, grinning away at him, with a fierce and red and new blush on her cheeks.

He had the moves, and he had the feeling—a gleeful light, flaming in his chest, of triumph and hope, of reunited families. _Everybody lives_ , he thought, and glanced at the Captain's knowing smirk.

He couldn't form a proper scowl.


End file.
